


【仁丸】档案归类

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Summary: 一句话梗概：暗恋了同班同学快一年多的仁王某一天突然发现暗恋对象是个腐男磕的还是自己和搭档的cp。
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】档案归类

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*有伪828情节请注意  
*无脑爽文

1.  
【柳生在看不见的位置轻轻勾住仁王的手指，动作缱绻地用食指和中指去挠他的手心。仁王不着痕迹侧头瞥了他一眼，对方面上倒还维持着那副疏离冷淡的绅士模样。】

“嘿嘿……”  
“文太你在看什么？” 丸井的笑实在太过诡异，桑原忍不住凑过去问了一句。  
“啊没什么——！” 丸井飞快把手机黑屏，神情仓皇地转移话题，“Jackal我们放学去买可丽饼吧！”  
“……哦好啊。” 桑原略带怀疑地看了他一眼，下意识捂了捂钱包。

背着球包等待桑原的时间，丸井看到刚刚结束训练的柳生和仁王并肩走了过来。大概是在商量比赛的战术，柳生稍微侧过身小声对仁王说着什么，仁王边擦汗边不住地点头。  
看着两人的身影逐渐靠近，丸井的神情十分可疑地激动了起来，甚至在两人路过他时动作极为刻意的让开了道。  
搞得原本想凑过去捉弄一下同班同学的仁王还挺尴尬。  
倒是柳生，微笑着招了招手：  
“丸井君已经收拾好准备回去了吗？”  
“是！” 丸井眼神亮晶晶地，“你们要一起回去吗？”  
“？” 柳生眨眨眼，似乎完全没有料到这么个问题，“我和仁王君吗？我们不顺路啊。”  
“哦……” 红发的人肉眼可见地消沉了一些，正好换好衣服的桑原背着包走了出来，丸井便朝着仁王两人摆摆手，“那我先走了，明天见！”  
说完便蹦跳着追上桑原，凑过去说了什么，两人一起笑着走远。

仁王看着混血队友身边跳跃的身影，皱了皱眉。  
——这人到底在搞什么。

2.  
立海大论坛‘海原之家’——听起来极像卖衣服的这么一个自发组织，其中的帖子五花八门，大到每一届海原祭的各部门汇演节目名单，小到音乐教室某根铅笔的失物招领，什么都有。在海一样的帖子分类中有一个极不起眼的神秘版块——档案归类——一看就是点击量不高的正经玩意。该论坛经过好几届学生的数次更新后版面结构已经和初版大相径庭，其中各个版块或合并或改名又是一段冗长的历史，但“档案归类”这个版块，经久不衰，屹立不倒。  
这就让玩手机爱好者丸井文太有些在意。

罪恶的手指终于还是点进了“档案归类”这个无数次被滑过去的标签——  
好家伙。居然还要正确回答问题。  
【我们的口号是？】  
丸井试着输入“没有蛀牙”，没进去；再试着输入“常胜立海大”，没进去；又试着输入“立海大强无敌”，没进去。  
而且号还被锁了，提示“您已达到错误上限，请于24小时后再进行本版块操作。”  
丸井这下慌了，搞不好自己是发现了什么地下组织，类似“骷髅会”那种。但这么一来就更好奇了，想不到堂堂正正立海大，神奈川豪门学校，还有两幅面孔。

连续被锁了一周号后，丸井就有点崩溃。这事儿也没法问别人，网球部那几个人一看就不像是知道这个版块的样子。本来想着柳会不会恰好了解那么一点，但丸井左思右想还是觉得不能轻易暴露这个小秘密。  
愁。  
某个午休后，丸井抱着手机趴在桌子上嘟囔：  
“我们的口号到底是什么呢……”  
坐在右边的女生突然一脸复杂地看了过来：  
“…………档案归类？”  
“？？？！！！！”  
丸井猛地直起身子转向女生。  
“你是不是知道！！！”  
说完又觉得自己声音有点大，连忙压低声音往女生的方向凑过去：  
“能不能告诉我啊，我被锁了一周的号了。”  
女生也凑过来，挑了挑眉小声说：  
“文太君真的想知道？”  
说完又面色凝重地补充：“文太君要想清楚啊，点开可就没有回头路了。”

我靠 这么要命吗。丸井愣了愣，快速在心里权衡一番，又仔细打量了女生的神情。  
看起来也不像是那么可怕的样子。  
“我想知道！”  
女生点点头，凑到丸井的耳边，轻轻说出那句暗号：

“男子运动部全员二进制。”

侧着身子盯了丸井半晌的仁王，看着不远处和女生差不多都要贴到一起去的同班同学，有些烦闷地打开了身边的窗户。

3.  
这是一个纪律相当严明的组织。置顶的帖子清楚地写着“本版块所有内容版权归作者本人所有，一切信息交流不得传出本版块。有违纪者一经发现一律永久封号处理。”  
丸井心如擂鼓，神情都凝重起来，抱着手机小心地看了看周围，确认没人注意自己后才颤颤巍巍地点开了目前首页第一的名为“[82/R向]放课后的部活室”的标红帖。  
所以说很多时候人嗑什么cp都看缘分，怪只怪那天阳光正好风儿喧嚣，带着你名字的帖子在那一分那一秒恰好出现在我的视角。

3年B组丸井文太档案归类初体验：乌烟瘴气。

这这这…这都是什么啊——！！！丸井爆红着脸差点把手机扔出去，帖子里的字都认识，人也都是熟人，但做的事确实不是什么他熟悉的事。开屏嗯嗯啊啊的语气助词吓得丸井当场倒扣手机，“啪”地一声引来了周边同学奇怪的眼神，猛地灌下去半瓶凉水后，丸井又哆嗦着手摁开了屏幕。  
柳生比吕士，仁王雅治，想不到……真是想不到。  
丸井捂着眼从指缝中看着手机屏幕不住摇头。

论坛一开一关，世界都变了。

将【828镇圈神文】推荐帖里的链接挨个点开一遍后，丸井抱着手机走上天台沉默着吹了整整半小时的风。一方面是文章里的两人互动过于真实，再想想平常球场上那个可怕的默契度，就很难不相信两人之间没有点什么；另一方面是有些愧疚，身为朝夕相处的同班同学和正选队友，他对于自己同伴的关心实在是太少了，女生们都能从细枝末节观察出的暗通款曲暗送秋波他竟然毫无察觉甚至还大大咧咧当着柳生的面和仁王嘻嘻哈哈勾肩搭背。   
想来柳生心里得多难受，没准之后还要在奇怪的地方对仁王进行黏黏糊糊的惩罚吧。  
是我不好，我是他们爱情路上的绊脚石。丸井忍不住叹了口气。

也看过和自己有关的文，3B和3A说实话也不算冷门，只是看着文里那些杜撰出来的互动就忍不住觉得有些好笑，抱着猎奇的心态看完后也不会有什么特别的感觉。  
对家当然都是假的，只有我cp是真的。  
柳生和仁王给我锁死。

4.  
仁王雅治，身为一个传统意义上的帅哥，情路不可谓不坎坷。

喜欢男的就算了，还喜欢上了同班同学，喜欢同班同学就算了，非得是丸井文太。想来仁王一个国中生，表达情感的方式左不过是些幼稚又可爱的套路——今天抢口热乎的蛋糕，明天弄个整蛊口香糖，后天捏捏别人腰上的小肥肉一脸认真地说“你又胖了”。  
方式各有千秋，结果大多相似，同班同学顶着一头的加号在他耳边大声嚷嚷“笨蛋！白痴！离我远点！”  
口香糖的套路连续中招25回，整蛊用的塑料小玩意都恨不得要被玩坏了，结果下一次，一样的动作，一样的方式，一样的套路，还是好使。  
“你说丸井，不会是条鱼吧？” 仁王有些担忧地问柳生。  
“丸井君是不是鱼我不清楚，” 柳生推了推眼镜揶揄，“但我觉得你这么搞下去，没准到毕业他都不明白你什么意思。”  
听出来了，幸灾乐祸纯度百分之百。  
“就你明白呗，” 仁王没好气横了一眼柳生，“你这么明白找着对象了吗？”  
“我又不以找对象为短期目标，倒是有件事我挺在意……” 柳生侧过头望向丸井的方向，红头发男孩装作不经意瞟过来好几次，动作刻意到让人看不下去，“你不觉得丸井君最近有点奇怪吗？”  
“那可不，有事没事都抱着手机，吃饭都在看。天呐，柳生你想想，丸井，吃饭，看手机。”  
在“吃饭”两个字上着重强调了一下。  
柳生点点头：“他课间还总是站在走廊上看我你知道吗？”  
？仁王眯着眼转头，心说这我还真不知道。  
“尤其是我跟同学讲话的时候，经常能感觉到走廊传来一阵……目光。”   
这个省略号里包含了太多不可言表的形容词  
“……靠他不会喜欢你吧。”  
柳生一句脏话就要脱口而出。  
“你俩在犯蠢这件事上倒是天生一对。” 说完拎着球拍就走了。

仁王蹲在原地品了品这句话，随后往丸井的方向看去，没成想正好对上视线。隔着老远看到丸井愣了愣神，之后飞快地移开视线。  
啧。  
搞什么啊。  
总不能真的喜欢柳生吧。

5.  
一直在追的文最近不更新了。  
写文的太太说最近柳生仁两人都没什么新互动，卡文卡得厉害。

丸井青春痘都被急出来一颗，不偏不倚鼓在下巴上，碰一下就疼的打哆嗦。仁王看他在那龇牙咧嘴，说柳生有管药膏很好用，抹一抹第二天就消了。  
丸井立刻就抓住了关键词，柳生，药膏。同人文里一切软体药膏都有着不可描述的作用，浮想联翩之时保持着一丝理智问道：  
“你怎么知道柳生有？”  
仁王莫名其妙：“因为之前给我用过啊。”  
靠，我cp是真的，是真的。

“你等等啊，我去找他借。”  
“我跟你一起去——！！” 丸井“噌”地站起身，拽住仁王的袖子，一副你不带我去你也别想去的无赖模样，为了显示决心两手并用缠住了仁王的胳膊，“一起去吧！”  
仁王被这突如其来的身体接触搞得还挺不好意思。

柳生拿着小药膏走到走廊时，丸井的视线立刻在仁王和他之间来回逡巡，仁王倒是没什么表情。  
柳生把药膏递给仁王：“具体用量你知道的，我就不多说了。”  
丸井在旁边差点尖叫出来。翻开手机就开始突突突地打字，三下两下找到正在追的帖，激情回复绝世好梗。

柳生朝仁王使了个眼色：你看他又开始了。  
仁王深吸一口气：不用你说我也看到了。  
柳生挑挑眉：你就不好奇他到底在看什么？  
仁王轻轻嗤笑一声：这种事是我好奇他就会给我看的吗？

两人在这挤眉弄眼，丸井抚着下巴一脸欣慰：我cp已经脱离了语言交流这种低级趣味，直接上升到神经突触的级别。  
好得很，好得很。

手机震动显示信息回复，丸井打开帖子，满意的看到太太回复：我今晚就更新。  
舒——服。

丸井追的这篇文，作者是3年F班的一位女生。当初是去球场给同班的柳莲二当拉拉队，没想到被柳生仁王这对双打整得服服帖帖，声称这辈子就没见过这么好嗑的cp，自此开始为爱发电，并放出豪言要一直产出到高中毕业。  
正写着的长篇连载是个集豪门恩怨家仇国恨金融商战等各种天雷狗血于一身的大成之作，剧情跌宕起伏却脱不开一些套路，总的来说就是：性格孤傲的大少爷柳生在高中被家境贫寒却性格坚强的仁王一眼相中，阴差阳错七七八八之后两人总算表明心意。却没成想仁王便是柳生他爹心腹好友唯一的儿子，而他爹当年鬼迷心窍为了一己私欲让好友夫妇双双身亡只留下尚且年幼的仁王在世上摸爬滚打，复仇的种子生根发芽最后一发不可收拾，整个故事中看上去最无辜的柳生其实早就是仁王算计好的其中一枚棋子。  
当初阅读完简介后的丸井抬起头看了看正托着腮转着笔看向窗外的仁王，差点就要上前拍拍他的肩膀说一句干得好。  
倒不是丸井有多么热爱狗血题材，只是作者文笔实在太好，哪怕是套路剧情都让人读的欲罢不能。尤其柳生和仁王两人读书时的那几章，简直就是真实记录两人的校园生活。  
太真了，丸井捂着胸口缓缓趴在桌上，怎么能这么真。

作者卡文正好卡在仁王和柳生第一次分手的剧情点，彼时什么都不知道的柳生只当是自己做了什么让仁王误会的事，下着大雪的冬天排队买了仁王喜欢的周刊站在公寓外的路灯下等他回家，却不知道仁王正一个人在酒吧买醉。于是两人生生错过了一整夜，柳生看着蒙蒙亮的天拍了拍肩上的积雪，走上楼将杂志小心的放在公寓的门口，扭头坐车去了机场当下就出了国。  
丸井被虐的肝疼，连带着这几天看到柳生仁王两人都带着些幽怨。

又一天结束了训练后，丸井照旧抱着手机坐在部活室等桑原，隔了会儿有委员会的同学来找桑原说是有一些资料需要交付。丸井想了想桑原大概率还在洗澡，便随手放下手机，朝那同学说你给我就好有什么事我可以转达。  
委员会的同学说那麻烦丸井君到这边来我跟你讲讲这些资料的信息。

仁王看了看已经关上的部活室门和丸井还没来得及锁屏的手机，只犹豫了半秒钟就拿了起来。

6.  
丸井拿着资料重新推开部活室的门时，敏锐地察觉到气氛有些凝重。  
“仁王？怎么就剩你一个人了？” 丸井眨眨眼问道，顺便往浴室探了探头，“Jackal呢？”  
仁王低着头没说话。  
这人怎么今天奇奇怪怪的？丸井看他这样也不好再作声，自顾自朝浴室的方向喊道：  
“Jackal快点啊——”  
“我让他先走了。”  
？  
丸井回过头，对上仁王的视线，莫名心里一紧。

仁王举起手上的手机朝丸井晃晃，面带戏谑地站起身，语气低沉：  
“听说我和柳生爱的死去活来？”  
“柳生为了我都和家里翻脸了？”  
“我拒绝其他人的告白都是因为我已经跟柳生搞上了？”  
他每说一句便朝丸井逼近一步，已经全部宕机的人只能节节后退，最后碰到部活室的长凳，膝盖一软坐在了椅子上。  
仁王居高临下望着对方惊慌的紫色眼眸，弯下腰凑到他耳边：  
“……还听说丸井文太嗑828都快嗑昏过去了？”

你妈的你离我远点我确实要昏过去了。

“这个……” 丸井咽了咽唾沫，快速在脑海里组织措辞试图将不可预估的惨烈后果降到最低，“这个事我可以解释的。”  
仁王抱着臂垂着眼看他，一脸老子看你能解释出什么花来的模样。  
“就是，这个，这个同人文啊，你得全面的看待。” 丸井手舞足蹈编的像模像样，“故事里的人他…他不一定得是你嘛，不过就是借用了你俩的名字而已。更何况这不是对你俩友情的肯定嘛！我跟Jackal羡慕都羡慕不来呢！”  
说到最后都把自己给说信了。  
“是吗。” 仁王冷静开口，表情没有松动半分，“我俩友情已经坚固到能在各个场所脱裤子玩器官了吗。”  
丸井这下急了：“诶你这人怎么看我收藏夹里的东西呢，那是我隐私！”  
这一点点气势又在仁王没有温度的双眼里败下阵来，随即扭扭捏捏的坐回长椅。

红色的脑袋就差垂到衣服里去，仁王叹了口气，弯下腰凑到丸井耳边：  
“你猜猜看我吃哪对cp？”  
丸井抬起头，脸颊轻轻从仁王的唇边蹭过。  
仁王嘴唇似乎动了动，轻飘飘的声音隔着耳膜摇摇晃晃，顺着一团浆糊的脑袋一路飘荡，最后总算在心脏尘埃落定。  
没听错的话，他说的是……  
“3B.”

7.  
ID名为“海盐泡芙买二送一”的神秘用户，在为广大828写手及粉丝提供了无数绝世好梗后突然宣布自己从此改嗑3B并铁口直断828已经be且此生毫无翻身可能。  
写828的太太们捶胸顿足恨不得顺着网线爬过去晃一晃该名用户脑子里的水。

但让人感到惊讶的是，3B这对肉眼可见的真了起来。  
首先是训练结束后，仁王会背着两个人的球包等着丸井一起回家，而无辜的桑原同学总是会被各种各样的理由牵扯住。再来是午休时间，仁王会毫不客气的霸占15番的座位并时不时从丸井夸张的便当盒里抽走一两个丸子香肠扔进嘴里，当事人丸井不禁没有生气甚至在那之后专门准备了两份便当。  
最后是来自某位不知名目击者的一锤定音：不小心推开天台门撞见了仁丸两人打啵。  
时间地点人物明确，作案动机尚且不知，作案手段明明白白。  
雨过天晴终见彩虹的3B粉丝抱着手机嗷嗷流泪：  
我CP是真的——！

8.  
深藏功与名的3年B组女生，也就是最开始告诉丸井档案归类问题答案的那位女孩子，看着手机里热度逐渐攀高的3B文，笑着发布了昨晚刚写完的新段子。

没有什么比亲眼见证自己的cp逐渐变真更快乐的事。

END.

彩蛋：

在仁王的威逼利诱下，丸井说出了档案归类的问题答案。仁王的表情显而易见的扭曲了一秒，随后掏出手机三下两下点进了论坛。  
“你要干嘛？” 丸井凑过去看。  
“给柳生和柳开个楼。”  
“……你这样拉郎真的不太行。”  
“一开始谁不是拉郎，没准哪天就真了呢。”

至于柳莲二之后日常打开档案归类，看到那个新建的“柳生&柳”的帖子后经历了怎样的瞳孔地震，就不得而知了。

real END. 

【没准我cp哪天就真了呢！（给自己灌迷魂汤）】


End file.
